


Fraxus, Gratsu, And Stingue lemony drabbles.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Candles, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maid Cosplay, Rape, Rimming, Stripping AU, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short drabbles for my three favorite pairings (◕‿◕✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moaning, that's all you could hear from there room.  
Laxus had decided to change things up for once and let Freed ride him, he was enjoying the sight above him more than he should.  
A flushed face, mouth open finally allowing the moans to spill out of his mouth, it was glorious, like some kind of angel... A tainted one at best.  
Skin slapping, occasional grunts from the blonde man below, neither wanted it to ever end.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain, pleasure, and embarrassment were the emotions Rogue was feeling right now, Sting had him bent over his knee, and cat tail butt plug in his ass.  
Sting would occasionally hit it while he was already spanking him, causing slight pain but hitting said mans prostate.  
Rogue wasn't sure what he was more embarrassed by, the tail coming out of his ass, the fact that he was bent over his best friend and guild masters knee... Or the maid costume he was made to wear...  
All in all, as long as Sting was enjoying himself, that's what mattered... Right?  
Rogue was commanded by his "Master" To go onto his knees in front him.  
The blonde haired man than unzipped his pants feeding his pet some "Milk"   
Rogue would never admit it, but, he enjoyed these kinky moments with the latter.


	3. Chapter 3

Release, that's what Natsu wanted so badly, but he couldn't have it just yet.  
Gray kept nipping and licking his whole body, making more and more love marks, and making the latter squirm moan, and yank at his restraints.  
His cock was red, inflamed by the deep need for release, but Gray wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow his little fire ball to come just yet...  
He had more things he wanted to do...  
He had a fun night planned for this little pink cutie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda Angst-y so if you not about that life you can skip this one deary.

The bark was cold and rough, he was being repeatedly pushed up against it with force he'd never felt before.  
Gray couldn't contain his desire anymore, he could hear faint yells of Natsu telling him to 'Stop' Or that it 'Hurt'  
It was to late now, Grays only mission was to get release, and until than, he'd fuck Natsu into oblivion and back, whether he enjoyed it or not, screams of pain or pleasure, tears or sheer pain or pain mixed with pleasure, Gray didn't care, his self control had snapped. No more.


	5. Chapter 5

Dusting, that's what Rogue had been doing, after he lost a bet with Sting he had to wear a maid outfit.  
What he didn't know is how much it turned said blonde man on, that's why he was now bent over a table, being fucked by his best friend, but he couldn't complain, at least something good would come out of losing.


	6. Chapter 6

Humiliation, pain, and Laxus.  
All things Freed loved, and they were all being given to him right now.  
Said man was pressed up against a window, Laxus's hands threaded in his now matted and damp green locks, making him look out the window at the city below, fucking him against the glass.  
Both parties knew someone-just Someone. Has had to have seen them by now, but that's what made it so thrilling, Laxus wanted to show the world what was his, and Freed was and is his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones quiet Angst-y so beware lovelies <3

The woods, running, fear.  
Freed couldn't stop his feet from moving, they couldn't stop now, he was there behind him he knew.

Laxus.

The man he swore to love till the end was chasing after him.  
But not in the cute cheesy romance movie way, oh no.  
Freed was covered in bruises and what were supposed to be 'Love Marks' But what he showed to Freed wasn't love, it was obsession.

He tripped, the wolf pounced, the wolf ravaged what was his and only his.

"You should've never ran.... Freed."


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmares.  
They were normal for Rogue at this point, but they were still scary regardless.

Darkness.  
He was surrounded in it, his very magic was made of it.

Sting...  
His light.  
Rogue didn't know exactly how or when it happened, but he fell in love with the light.

Something taboo.

Never the less, they ended up together..  
In Rogues bed.  
Sting holding him, keeping the bad thoughts and demons out of his head so he may rest.  
Sting was the light in his dark days.

Love. That's what it was called right?


	9. Chapter 9

On his back.  
That's how Gray liked Natsu.  
Said boy squirmed, moaned and twitched as Gray was practically devouring him.  
He slid his tongue in and out, what a beautiful sight before him.

Natsu couldn't stop trembling, the tongue in his ass, the hand pumping him..  
It was all to much..

Too much...

Lewd noises could be heard through out there shared apartment, beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

There were many things Sting loved about Rogue, whether they were superficial things like his looks, or how adorable and dorky he could be.  
He loved it all.  
But, during sex he really loved the sounds, the faces, the way his body would squirm twitch and wither beneath him..  
Gods it drove him crazy, but not nearly as crazy as he ass did, his ass was so tight, squeezing him with every thrust, it drove him mad, mad enough to practically fuck the boy into the mattress.  
Not that he minded.  
He just wouldn't be able to walk properly for a few days...


	11. Chapter 11

Laxus had never really been a fan of cats, but he couldn't lie-  
Freed looked damn sexy as one.  
He secretly wanted to say thank you to the mage who made him into a neko, giving him a green tail and ears to match.

Fuck.

His mind was a little cloudy, but when he awoke Freed was next to him, naked, with love bites covering his body.  
Laxus's memory started to clear up, he remembered bending Freed over a table and doing.. Things...  
He slowly remembered it all and relaxed, he didn't rape Freed like he initially thought, Freed enjoyed it.  
So he decided to lay back down, and stroke the green ears in front of him tenderly till the man awoke.

Whoops.


	12. Chapter 12

Private dances.  
They were fun to Sting, especially when it was his favorite.

The Shadow.

As he swayed his hips back and forth, and ground his ass against Stings crotch, he couldn't help but be in heaven with such a sinful act.  
You weren't supposed to touch the dancers, but they both liked breaking the rules sometimes.  
Sting gripped his hips and brought him down lower, and ground his ass harder against his crotch, letting him know of his arousal.

This was going to be a fun night.


	13. Chapter 13

Candles.

People loved them for there multiple scents, Natsu loved them because of the pain.  
He groaned and shivered as Gray dripped the burning hot wax down his back.

Gray watched below as his lover twitched and muffled his moans into his pillow, it was arousing, to see him in pain.  
Yet he knew he took pleasure in it.

After the wax was dry, and removed, Gray kissed the red spots, making Natsu groan at the wet heat against his burns.

Candles...  
Who knew they could be so fun?


	14. Chapter 14

Magic could be a pain in the ass sometimes...  
One of his only thoughts as Freed was riding him, he would be enjoying it more if he could cum.  
Freed set up no cumming runes around there bed, as punishment to Laxus for making him so sore there last encounter.  
As Freed slid up and down painfully slow, Laxus grew tired of the pace, if Freed was gonna be like this, he'd make sure to make him remember it.

The next morning, Freed awoke to immense soreness in his lower back.

Damn that dragon slayer and his evil ways...


	15. Chapter 15

Gray had always loved cats, they were typically calm, cool, and collected creatures.  
Much like himself.  
So when he came home to Natsu.  
With cat ears. And a tail. Preparing himself for Gray.

It was a chance he'd be stupid to miss.

Only skin slapping and lewd, meowing noises could be heard from there shared apartment, Gray was pretty sure someone was banging on there door to 'Kepp it down!' Something along those lines.  
But he didn't here'em, his total focus, was on the submissive kitty below him.

And oh gods did he love cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end off this book of otp drabbles, I have an idea for a crack drabble book, based around 3 of my favorite crack ships :3   
> The crack pairs will be of the following:  
> Gryon (Gray x Lyon)  
> Freed x Bickslow (I don't know there ship name)  
> And last but not least!  
> Stingus! (Sting x Rufus)


End file.
